A user seeking to use a service provided by an application connects over networks to access the application. Ordinarily, the user connects directly over the network to an application server running the application, regardless of a geographic location of the application server. After authorization, the user may then send a request including data associated with the context of the request to the application server, and in response, receive data from the application server.